


Renewed Trust

by TazzyJan



Series: Broken Faith [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyJan/pseuds/TazzyJan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place 2 years after Broken Faith.  Jack and Daniel are building a life together when an old enemy resurfaces with a way to lure Jack and his team into a trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renewed Trust

Renewed Trust  
By TJ

"Happy Anniversary, Daniel," Jack said as he took his lover into his arms. Jack had been waiting all afternoon for Daniel to get home. He had candles on the table, soft music on the CD player, and all of Daniel's favorites simmering on the stove. All that had been missing was the blue-eyed anthropologist in his arms. 

"Happy Anniversary, Jack," Daniel replied and wrapped his arms around the older man. It had been two years since Bra'tac's sister, Tal'ra, tried to rip their world apart. In doing so, she had led the two men to each other. It had been a rocky road, with Jack and Daniel both slowly recovering from all that was done to them. But neither man had ever been happier or more complete. 

Slowly, they broke apart, each noticing the silly grin the other wore. They were happy and could not help but express that happiness. While Daniel had always come across as a rather happy go lucky individual, people were starting to notice a subtle change in Jack. He still had a reputation as a no-nonsense Colonel but there was now an underlying joy in the man. For the first time in a very long time, Jack O'Neill was looking forward to "forever". 

Daniel looked around the house he now shared with Jack. He still kept his apartment, but usually Teal'c was the one staying there now. He wished he could officially move in with Jack, but knew that there would be no way to explain such a thing. So he contented himself with spending most of his time with Jack. Besides, it was kind of nice to be able to get away for a little while every now and again. 

Daniel took in the set table complete with candles, the soft sounds of one of his favorite CD's, and the smells coming out of the kitchen. Jack had gone to a great deal of trouble to make this anniversary special for him. The young man felt his heart melt as he took in the simple gestures of love and affection Jack had worked so hard on. The fact that Jack O'Neill had spent what probably amounted to the entire morning getting this ready for HIM, made Daniel's eyes grow moist. God, how he loved this man! 

Jack watched with held breath as Daniel looked over the house. He had gotten up extra early to make sure he had time to clean it from top to bottom before setting everything else up. Little did Daniel know that Jack had another little surprise awaiting him in the bedroom. 

Jack knew that Daniel like to do a wide variety of things in bed, one of his favorites being bondage. While he would gladly allow Jack to tie him to the bed and ravish him, he absolutely refused to tie Jack down or bind him in any way. Jack planned on changing that tonight. He trusted Daniel fully and wanted the younger man to finally realize that. He also wanted, once and for all, to put the incident with Tal'ra behind them. 

Reaching out and taking Daniel's hand, Jack led the other man to the table. Daniel blushed when Jack pulled out the chair for him, but went along with the Colonel's plans. The last thing he wanted to do, tonight of all nights, was disappoint his lover. 

Daniel waited patiently while Jack busied himself in the kitchen. After a moment, he returned to the table to pour them both a glass of champagne, then hurried back to the kitchen. Daniel just smiled at the man's antics. 

He was pleased that he had finally gotten to the point where he could sit back and enjoy this. Just a short time ago, he would never have allowed Jack to wait on him like this. But time and love and Jack were slowly healing his wounds and he had come to realize that, by not allowing Jack to do little things like this for him every once in a while, he was denying his lover. And there was nothing in the universe Daniel would ever deny his lover. 

Soon Jack returned to the table with the wonderful dinner he had planned just for Daniel. He had spent days deciding exactly what to make for him. By the time dinner was over, Jack knew he had done a good job. Daniel had complimented him almost non-stop. As a matter of fact, the only time Daniel had stopped raving about the food was when he was eating it. Jack just smiled at the man, thankful beyond words that they had gotten to the point where he could do things like this for him. 

Jack told Daniel to sit still while he cleared away the dishes. He wanted to give his lover a chance to relax for a few minutes before he proceeded with the next step. He knew Daniel would not agree to what he wanted right now. Jack needed to get him in the proper state of mind first. He admonished himself that it was not a very nice thing to do to someone you loved more than life, but it just could not be helped. 

Daniel watched as Jack seemed to take his time clearing the table. It looked like Jack had everything all planned out. Daniel decided he would just go with it. After all, this day meant just as much to Jack as it did to him, and Jack did not get to indulge himself nearly enough. 

"Join me in the living room?" Jack asked when he finally returned to the table. Daniel just smiled and followed the older man into the other room. 

He watched while Jack went to the CD player and changed CD's. Again it was one of Daniel's favorites. The sound of a low, sexy saxophone filled the room and Jack walked over to his young lover and held out his hand. 

"Dance with me?" the Colonel asked and Daniel immediately gave his hand to Jack and allowed himself to be led to the middle of the room. 

Pulling his partner close, Jack began to sway to the music. Daniel wrapped his arms around the man and held on, letting Jack lead. Daniel had discovered early on in the relationship that Jack loved to slow dance. It was a fact that had pleased him immensely. He loved the feel of Jack's strong arms holding him close, moving them to the music. 

As Jack moved the around the living room, Daniel let his hands wander. First, he moved them across the Colonel's broad shoulders, then down his strong back to finally rest for a moment at the tight, firm buttocks. Jack gasped slightly when Daniel's hands caressed his ass, bringing a smile to the younger man's lips. 

Jack was playing one of his favorite games. He called it See-How-Long-Daniel-Can-Go-Without-A-Kiss. He loved seeing the desire raging in Daniel's eyes as Jack made him wait. One time Jack had forgotten he was playing the game and had proceeded to lick and nip his way up and down Daniel's body before the younger man could not stand it any more and had begged Jack to kiss him. The raw desperation in his lover's voice ensured that Jack never forgot again. It was one thing to tease, it was quite another to torment. 

Jack decided he had made Daniel wait long enough. Reluctantly he stopped the dance and led Daniel by the hand to the bedroom. Daniel was a bit surprised to see the restraints already laid out on the bed, but he thought Jack must plan on him not being able to do anything while he made love to him. 

Leaning forward, Jack finally kissed Daniel. Oh so slowly, he thrust his tongue into the willing mouth and plundered it. After what felt like forever, he pulled back and looked into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. 

"I want you to tie me down this time," Jack whispered in his lover's ear. He felt Daniel tense and wrapped his arms around him tighter. 

"Jack..." 

"Please, Danny," Jack beseeched. "I trust you. I trust you with my life, my heart, my soul, everything. Please, do this for me." 

"Jack, don't ask me to do this," Daniel pleaded. 

"Why not?" Jack pushed. "Why won't you let me show you that I trust you, that I'm finally over what happened? Why won't you believe in me?" 

"Oh, Jack," Daniel said as he looked into the eyes of the man he loved more than he had ever loved anyone. "I do believe in you." 

"Then why won't you let me do this?" Jack asked, needing to know. Every time he had broached the subject with the other man, Daniel had shied away, refusing to state his reasons. 

"Don't you understand?" Daniel began softly. "Every time I even think of tying you down, all I can see are those Jaffa, using you. Your arms were tied behind you, you couldn't even try to fight them. I don't ever want anything we do to remind you of THEM." 

"Daniel," Jack sighed. "I want you and I want this. I want to surrender myself to you, knowing that you would never do anything to hurt me. I want to feel my arms being tied and know it's YOU doing the tying. That it's YOU who is about to take me. Please." 

"I love you, Jack," Daniel whispered, his head buried against Jack's chest. He took a deep breath and raised his face up to look at his lover. "Are you sure you want this?" 

"Yes." The quiet confidence in the statement telling Daniel all he needed to know. 

"If at any time you want me to slow down or stop, just say so," Daniel instructed. Jack nodded his agreement and watched as Daniel stood back from him. Daniel paused for a moment, searching his lover's face again, then slowly began to undress the other man. Jack had done this several times to Daniel and knew he was to remain still and allow his lover to undress him as he saw fit. It was one of the hardest things for Daniel to do and Jack soon understood why. 

Daniel was taking his time undressing his lover, moving slowly over Jack's body kissing and caressing as he went. By the time he laid the other man on the bed, he wanted him so worked up he was aching to cum. When Daniel finally signaled he was ready to move to the bed, Jack's cock was rock hard and dripping pre-cum. 

Jack lay down on the center of the bed and waited while Daniel gathered up the restraints. He looked at them for a moment, then took one and knelt beside his lover. Carefully he brought Jack's arms over his head and wrapped the soft cloth around his elbows, joining them. Next, he wound another of the restraints around Jack's wrists, then bound his joined wrists to the headboard with a third. Jack moaned as his arms were effectively immobilized. 

Daniel sat back and surveyed his handiwork, then grasped Jack by the hips and pulled him down the bed until his arms were fully stretched over his head. The sight of Jack bound and waiting for him, nothing but lust and love showing in his eyes, made Daniel's cock twitch. He had wanted to do this for so long. 

With a smile, he moved down until he sat between his lover's spread thighs. Taking them in his hands, he lifted Jack's legs until his asshole was exposed, then plunged his tongue inside. Jack gasped and jerked against his restraints as Daniel began to skillfully rim him. 

In no time, Daniel had the Colonel writhing on the bed, moaning his name almost constantly. Jack loved the feel of Daniel's tongue on his hole. It was like nothing he had ever felt before and it was a sensation he associated only with Daniel. That knowledge alone, that he was the only one who had ever made Jack feel like this, sent jolt after jolt straight to the younger man's cock. 

Because Jack seemed to find rimming Daniel a bit distasteful, Daniel rarely asked him to do it. But Jack had wanted Daniel to tie him down and use him, and doing things you do not always want to was part and parcel of that. With that in mind, Daniel let go of Jack and moved until his own asshole was positioned over Jack's face. Jack hesitated for a second, then brought his tongue up to taste his lover. 

The fact that Daniel was willing to "make" Jack do something he knew the man normally did not like very much, sent a wave of love through him. Too many times, if Jack was the least bit hesitant about something, Daniel would back off. Finally it seemed the younger man was willing to push the envelope with him. 

Jack moaned softly as he ran his tongue over Danny's hole, then thrust it gently inside. As he continued to tongue his lover, Jack found some of his earlier trepidation leaving. Daniel was trying to hold still but it was no use. Jack had never rimmed him with such abandon before and it was driving Daniel wild. His cock was rock hard and he knew if he did not stop this soon, he was going to cum. 

Suddenly, Jack drove his tongue as deeply into Daniel's ass as he could. Daniel leapt forward and quickly clenched the base of his cock tightly, trying desperately not to cum. Jack looked wide-eyed at his lover. Shocked to see just how aroused the other man had become. 

"That much?" Jack asked. "You like it that much?" 

"Yeah," Daniel replied breathlessly, still trying to calm himself. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked, his eyes locking with those of his lover. 

"I didn't want you doing something you didn't like," Daniel said softly. 

"Later, you and I are going to sit down and have a long talk," Jack said, panting himself now. "And you're going to tell me about all the things you like, in detail." 

Daniel took in the serious look in Jack's lust filled eyes and nodded. He would tell Jack whatever he wanted to know, but not right now. Right now the only thing Daniel wanted was to be inside the beautiful body stretched out before him like an offering. With a growl of anticipation, Daniel picked up the lube from the nightstand and moved between Jack's legs again. The look on Daniel's face made Jack's cock jump against his stomach. He hoped Daniel planned on fucking him the way his eyes said he did. 

With quick sure strokes, Daniel coated his cock with the lubricant. He then spread some of the gel on his fingers and plunged two of them deeply inside his lover. Jack arched his back at the sudden penetration, but he was soon writhing in pleasure again. Abruptly, Daniel pulled his fingers free to replace them with his cock. With a single lunge, he buried himself inside of Jack. 

Jack cried out at Daniel's forceful penetration. The speed and force of the entry caused Jack to feel more full than he ever had before. He moaned when after a brief pause, Daniel began to move. He thrust slowly at first, not wanting to hurt Jack, but was soon slamming full force into his lover. Jack was panting and bucking beneath him as Daniel fucked into him. 

Daniel had to close his eyes against the sight of Jack. He was moving steadily beneath him, head thrown back, eyes glazed, cock almost purple. As Daniel felt himself getting closer to the edge, he reached down and took Jack's straining cock in his hand. 

"DANIEL!" Jack screamed when he felt his lover's hand on his cock. He was ready to explode and just a few quick strokes from Daniel carried him over the edge. Screaming his lover's name at the top of his lungs, Jack O'Neill came. 

Jack opened his eyes to look at Daniel as the last of his orgasm subsided. The sight that greeted him was breathtaking. Every muscle in the younger man's body was taunt. His head was thrown back and sweat ran in rivulets down his lean frame. Without pause, Daniel brought his eyes down to meet Jack's. The two men stared deeply into each other's eyes as Daniel slammed into Jack and came, shooting deep inside him. 

"I LOVE YOU!" Daniel cried out as he felt himself spill inside his lover. Jack's eyes burned as he watched Daniel coming and crying out his love. 

Sated at last, Daniel collapsed on top of his lover and wrapped his arms around him. He knew he could not stay this way for long, as Jack's arms should be getting a little stiff by now, but he needed this. Daniel waited until his cock had grown soft and slipped out of Jack before rising up and releasing the man's bonds. 

Jack quickly engulfed the other man in a strong embrace and held him. Over and over, he told Daniel how much he loved him. Daniel returned the embrace just as fiercely and before they realized it, both were fast asleep in each other's arms. 

Some time later, they woke up, still entwined together and headed for the shower. Gently, they washed and dried each other then moved out to the couch. Jack wanted to talk and Daniel was not about to refuse. 

Wrapped in blankets, they sat on opposites end facing one another. Daniel waited patiently for Jack to begin. Always in the past he had shied away from talks like these, but the time had come. This was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and he had a right to know everything there was. 

"So," Jack said, a bit unsure how to begin. "I know you like rimming. Alot. What else turns you on?" 

"Well, um, I like it a bit rough sometimes," Daniel said softly. 

"Would that be giving or receiving?" Jack asked. 

"Um, both." 

"How rough is "a bit rough"? Jack prompted. Daniel was being vague here and Jack wanted to make sure he understood. 

"Real rough, actually," Daniel answered, not taking his eyes from his mate. 

"Give me a scenario here, Danny," Jack said. "Something that would really turn you on." 

Daniel closed his eyes and sighed. He thought for a minute before speaking. "I come home, the house is dark, you come up behind me and wrap your arm around my throat. Then you bend me over the couch or table or something and fuck me. No prep, no lube, nothing." 

"Oh, God!" Jack whispered, a rather graphic picture running through his head. 

"Yeah," Daniel said. "You leave your arm loose around my neck at first, until I give you the okay or not..." 

"Okay?" Jack interrupted. 

"Yeah, um, "Red" means stop, I don't want this. "Yellow" means okay, but take it easy some. And "Green" means do anything you want to me. After the okay, you tighten your arm around my throat so I can just manage to breath if I pull at your arm some." 

"Okay," Jack said after a long pause. He smiled as some rather wicked thoughts about what he was going to do to a certain blue-eyed anthropologist ran through his head. "What else?" 

"Well, you know I like to be rimmed," Daniel began. "But you can actually make me cum that way without even touching me." 

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that," Jack said with a chuckle. 

"Well, you know that I don't like to have someone cum on my face, right?" Daniel asked and Jack nodded. "But sometimes I don't mind it. If you prop me up when you rim me, you can make me cum on my own face." 

"Jesus, Daniel!" Jack exclaimed. "You like that?" 

"Sometimes," Daniel answered sheepishly. 

"Oh, Daniel," Jack said, his voice sultry and low. "The things I am going to do to you." 

Daniel saw the look in his lover's eyes and smiled. He had been worried that Jack would be taken aback by his desires. But all he saw in Jack's brown eyes was love and desire and understanding. 

"Daniel," Jack said softly, almost timidly. "I, um, have something for you, for our anniversary." 

"Something else?" Daniel asked, surprised. He had assumed that this wonderful evening was his gift. 

"Yeah." He watched as Jack stood up and walked into the kitchen. He came back with a small box in his hands. 

"Well, I have something for you, too," Daniel said. 

"You go first," Jack said quickly, glad for the short reprieve. 

"Okay," Daniel agreed. "Well, I got us a two week vacation in the Bahamas." 

"No way!" Jack exclaimed. 

"Yeah," Daniel grinned. "I thought Hammond would give me a hard time about it, like why were you and I going away to the Bahamas together, but he just smiled and told me to have fun. It was really weird." 

"Um, Danny, he knows," Jack said softly. Four days ago, Jack had sat down with the General and told him all about his relationship with Daniel. The General had told him that as long as they kept it on their own time, he had no problem with turning a blind eye. He cautioned Jack, however, that if anyone else found out, he would not be able to cover for the two men. 

"What!" Daniel almost yelled. He worried constantly about someone at SGC finding out. Sam and Teal'c knew, and Dr. Frasier, of course, but Daniel was well aware of just what would happen to Jack if their relationship became public knowledge. 

"I told him," Jack explained and quickly went on before Daniel could interrupt. "I had to. I couldn't give you what I wanted to without him knowing." 

Daniel stared at Jack in confusion. He did not understand what the man was talking about. Why did Hammond have to know of their relationship for Jack to get Daniel an anniversary present? 

Jack watched the confusion play across his lover's face for a moment. He took a deep breath and moved toward him. Kissing him deeply, Jack turned and got down on his knees in front of Daniel. 

With shaking hands, he opened the small box and pulled out one of the twin gold bands nestled inside. Jack had spent days searching for the perfect ring for Daniel. He had finally found just the right one, gold with Egyptian symbols inlaid around it. Daniel sat stunned as Jack reached forward and took his hand. 

"I love you, Daniel," he began softly, the earnestness in his voice causing it to break. "I'm happier than I ever thought I would be again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" 

"That's why Hammond had to know, isn't it?" Daniel asked, still stunned by the unexpected turn of events. "Because he'd notice the rings." 

"Yeah," Jack answered, unsure what his lover's lack of response meant. "I know it wouldn't be legal or anything, but..." 

"Yes," Daniel said cutting him off. He was reeling inside. Jack had just asked him to marry him and he had said yes. 

Jack looked at his lover and tears filled his eyes. His hands still shaking he placed the ring on Daniel's finger and waited while Daniel placed on identical one on his. Both men had tears flowing freely down their faces by the time they were done and they spent the rest of the night holding each other and planning their future. 

Tal'ra held her head high as she was brought before Apophis. She knew better than to show her enemy any sign of weakness. She only hoped that he would hear her out before killing her. She was certain that once he learned what she had to offer, they would no longer be enemies. 

Apophis was intrigued. This was the sister of his enemy, therefore she, too, was his enemy. Yet, she and her daughter had sought him out, claiming to have something that would be of great value to him. His first instinct was to have her put to death for all of his people to see, but Ammonet cautioned that they should at least listen to what she had to say. After all, if it did not appeal to them, they could still have her executed. 

Apophis signaled his guards to release the Jaffa. As soon as they complied, Tal'ra dropped to her knees, her head bowed respectfully. From his side, Ammonet nodded her approval and watched the Jaffa slowly rise. 

"Why has the sister of my enemy sought me out?" Apophis asked, his tone light and amused. 

"I have something that would be of value to you, my Lord," Tal'ra replied. 

"What could the sister of Bra'tac have that would be of value to me?" he queried, impressed by her spirit. 

"Behold," Tal'ra said and motioned for the child to come forward. "The daughter of O'Neill." 

"Am I to believe that this is the child of O'Neill?" Apophis questioned. 

"You are aware, my Lord, that for a short time I was in possession of O'Neill?" Tal'ra asked. Apophis nodded his answer. "During that time, she was conceived." 

"Even if you speak the truth, what value is she to me?" he demanded. 

"I have arranged for one of my Jaffa to inform Bra'tac of my actions," Tal'ra explained. "He will no doubt proceed straight to O'Neill to warn him." 

"And when they come to rescue the child?" Both Apophis and Ammonet were smiling now, their eyes glowing. 

"They will find much more than they sought," Tal'ra stated. 

"What is the child's name?" Ammonet asked. 

"Tan'ya," Tal'ra said, her answer making both Goa'ulds laugh at the irony. 

"Make sure Bra'tac is informed of exactly what I have planned for the child," Apophis said as he rose. 

"Of course, my Lord," Tal'ra responded, kneeling again as Apophis came toward her. 

"You have restored your place at my side," he said solemnly. "Arise and take it." Her heart singing with triumph, Tal'ra rose to her feet and took her place of honor. 

========================= 

Daniel flipped the light switch as he entered his darkened apartment. He paused when the lights did not come on. Cursing under his breath, he flipped the switch again and wondered if he had forgotten to pay the electric bill. With a sigh, he stepped inside and closed the door. 

Daniel moved toward the kitchen to find some candle, trying not to trip over anything as he went. As he neared the table, a dark figure lurched out of the shadows and grabbed the startled anthropologist. He struggled as he felt strong arms tighten around his throat and chest. 

"Well," he heard Jack's voice low and menacing in his ear. 

"Green," Daniel replied and immediately felt the arm around his neck tighten. He quickly pulled at it and found he had to use both hands just to budge it enough to breath. With both of Danny's arms occupied with keeping him from suffocating, Jack had free roam of his body. 

Jack let his free hand wander for a moment before reaching up to unbutton his lover's shirt. All at once, Jack released Daniel's throat. The younger man immediately gasped, finally able to draw in a full breath. In his distraction at being able to breath again, he did not notice O'Neill gathering up his shirt until he felt his arms pulled roughly behind him. 

Jack made short work of binding Daniel's arms with his shirt. He then moved the other man into the kitchen and forced his back against the cold refrigerator door. Daniel jerked at the cold sensation on his back, but Jack pressed him forward, then secured his bound wrists to the door. 

"I suggest you don't move," Jack said as he pulled his survival knife from its sheath on his belt. Daniel's eyes went wide and he felt a small tingle of fear as Jack moved the knife down to his stomach. 

The young man held his breath as Jack expertly cut away the t-shirt he had been wearing, leaving his chest bare. The Colonel pulled the remnants of cloth from Daniel's body, then pushed the man's naked back against the cold door, earning a hiss of protest. Jack just chuckled as he selected two pieces of the t-shirt and thew the rest on the floor. 

Jack wadded up the smaller of the two pieces and suddenly thrust it into Daniel's mouth. Daniel tried to spit it out, but Jack secured it with the remaining piece of cloth, effectively gagging him. 

Seeing how nervous the knife made his young lover, Jack decided to cut the rest of the man's clothes off. He was happy that Danny was not wearing any of his "favorites" as he sliced through the pants and underwear. Daniel stood rock still as Jack cut away his clothing. He knew just how sharp those things were! 

Once he had the man as naked as he could get him, Jack stood back to survey his work. He watched as Daniel's eyes seemed glued to the knife still held in his hand. Jack was surprised to find that he liked the small traces of fear he saw mixed in with the trust in the man's eyes. 

Smiling wickedly, Jack moved forward and began to run the knife blade along Daniel's chest, causing the man's breath to catch. Jack locked eyes with Daniel as he brought the blade down lower and lower on his lover's body. Daniel moaned into the gag when he felt the first touch of the cold blade on his hard cock. He began to shiver as Jack ran the sharp knife over his engorged cockhead. 

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, Danny-boy," Jack whispered into his ear, still running the knife blade over his cock. "So hard you're gonna think I've split you open. And when Teal'c gets here, we're both gonna take you." 

Daniel's eyes went wide at his lover's words. In the dim light he could not see Jack's eyes clearly enough to tell if the man was lying or not. Secretly, he did not know which one he wished for. One of the fantasies he had not told Jack about yet was of being taken by two men. Especially a man as physically impressive as Teal'c. 

"That turns you on, doesn't it?" Jack asked, the shock in his voice plain to hear. 

Daniel did not answer and Jack reached up with his free hand to grab the man by the hair. Pulling Daniel's head until he faced him, the Colonel asked again. "Doesn't it!" 

Daniel nodded and the fury in his lover's eyes almost made his heart stop. 

Jack immediately released his hair, then pulled him forward to cut away the shirt holding his arms prisoner. Daniel's heart sank as he realized how upset Jack was. He reached up to remove the gag himself, but the Colonel jerked his hands away. The next minute, Daniel found himself being bent over his kitchen table. He started to say something into the gag, but his words turned to a scream when Jack rammed his cock home. 

Jack sank his cock all the way up Daniel's tight ass in a single thrust. Then he pulled back out and slammed it in again, earning another scream from the man. He was glad he had left the gag in place, otherwise, the cops would be showing up any time. 

"Oh, Daniel, I am gonna fuck you till you can't even walk!" Jack said, letting his anger have full reign for a time. He had been a bit hurt when he saw his lover's eyes light up at the mention of another man. That hurt had turned to anger almost instantly. Luckily, he realized that he had hit on another one of Daniel's many fantasies. Well, if being thrown over a table and fucked like a cheap whore was what Daniel wanted, he was definitely going to get it. 

Somewhere along the way, Daniel's screams of pain turned to moans of pleasure. It was what Jack had been waiting for. Without slowing down the brutal assault, he reached around and firmly grasped Daniel's weeping cock. 

Suddenly, it was all too much for Daniel to take. The earlier knife play, the fear he had upset Jack, the idea of Teal'c, the gag, and the incredibly hard fucking, as well as Jack's strong hand milking his cock, pushed Daniel over the edge. Screaming his lover's name around the gag in his mouth, Daniel came. Long hot bursts of cum shot from his cock to cover the side of the table as well as Jack's hand. 

Jack felt his lover spasming around him and was pushed over the edge as well. With a scream of pleasure he rammed home one last time and shot his own load deep inside Danny's willing body. Jack's hand and Daniel's ass each milked the other man's cock dry, leaving them both panting hard from the exertion. 

As carefully as he could, Jack pulled out of Daniel. He grimaced when he saw the blood running down his lover's leg. He kept telling himself that it was what Daniel had wanted, but the sight of his lover's blood, spilling because of him, made Jack start to shake. Quickly he moved to the bathroom to get a warm rag for the other man. 

Gingerly, Daniel stood up. He was having a hard time, though, because his body may be in his kitchen, but the rest of him was still on Cloud Nine. He had acted out fantasies like this before, but never had he cum so hard. He winced when he moved too quickly and a bolt of pain shot through him. 

Removing the gag, he watched as Jack went into the bathroom. He could see that the other man was shaking and he cursed himself. He should never have told Jack about his fantasies. He had thought they had waited long enough. Now he doubted if Jack would ever be able to act out such things with him without repercussions. 

His mental rebuke was interrupted as Jack emerged from the bathroom, warm cloth in hand. He walked over to Daniel without a word and knelt down. 

"Jack?" Daniel asked, his mind racing at the implications of the simple action. 

"You need to bend over so I can clean you up and see how bad I hurt you," Jack said softly. 

Instead of bending over, Daniel knelt down beside his lover. He pulled Jack unresisting into his arms and held him tightly. Daniel tried to get his mind in order as quickly as possible. He needed to nip this in the bud now. 

"You didn't hurt me, Jack," Daniel began, earning a snort of disgust from the other man. 

"Oh yeah," Jack retorted, his head buried in Daniel's chest. "Then how come there's blood running down your leg from your asshole?" 

"Jack, did you honestly think I wouldn't bleed from something like that?" Daniel asked, surprised by how upset his lover was. 

"I...I've never made you bleed before," he said softly. "In two years, I've never made you bleed." 

"Oh, God. Jack, I love you," Daniel said in exasperation. "Look, I thought you knew there'd be blood. I really did or I'd have warned you." 

"Daniel..." 

"No, let me talk for a second, okay?" Daniel asked. Jack nodded his head against Daniel's shoulder and the man continued. "That was the most intense time I've ever had when acting out something like this. I came so hard I thought I was going to pass out. Yes, it hurt. Yes, when I was screaming when you first entered me, those were screams of pure pain. But that didn't last long. And the pain just heightens it for me, adds a certain edge to it. Am I making any sense here at all?" 

"Not really," Jack mumbled. 

"This is so hard to explain," Daniel sighed. 

"You like it to hurt?" Jack asked. 

"Sometimes. Sometimes, it adds to the whole thing. Makes my senses more heightened to the pleasure," Daniel said trying desperately to make his lover understand. "What I like most about it, I guess, is being taken. Don't get me wrong. I don't want to go out and get raped or anything. I guess it's the act of being taken by the one man I'd willingly give myself to, in whatever way he wanted me. YOU make it special, Jack. YOU make it work for me. If Teal'c came in hear like that and forced me over the table, I'd be fighting him with everything I have." 

"Why?" Jack asked, remembering Daniel's earlier reaction to his mention of Teal'c. 

"Because he's not you," Daniel answered. "And before you say it, yes, I was excited by what you said. And yes, I might consider a threesome with the two of you if it was what YOU wanted. But there is no way in hell, I would ever let him touch me without you there. He'd have to rape me, because that's the only way he'd ever get his hands on me." 

"Oh, Daniel," Jack moaned, his lover's words finally erasing his doubt. "I saw the blood and I thought I really hurt you. I could never forgive myself if I hurt you." 

"You could never hurt me, Jack," Daniel said softly. "And we don't ever have to do this again. Okay?" 

"No, I'll be alright. You just have to understand..." 

"I do," Daniel interrupted. "I do." 

"Yeah, I guess you do, don't you." Jack paused for a moment, choosing his next words with care. "The next time we do this, though, I get to be on the bottom." 

"Um, Jack..." Daniel started, trying to find a nice way to say "not a fucking chance in hell" to his lover. 

"Please, Daniel," Jack beseeched, knowing full well that there was nothing Daniel could refuse him if he truly wanted it. "I trust you." 

"Al...alright," Daniel relented. "But it won't be anywhere near as rough as this was." 

"But..." 

"No, not the first time, Jack," Daniel said firmly. "I just need a little time to work up to it, okay? I don't want to take the chance on going too far too fast." 

"Alright," Jack agreed, trusting his lover's judgement on this rather unfamiliar territory. "Hey, Daniel?" 

"Yeah, Jack." 

"I love you." 

"I love you, too." 

************************************

"Oh my God!" Carter exclaimed. "You guys are getting married?" 

"Well, it's more like an exchanging of vows," Daniel said, grinning at her excitement. 

"Congratulations," Teal'c put in. It did his heart good to see his two friends so happy. 

"Thanks," Jack replied. "Um, we have something to ask the two of you, though." 

"What is it you wish?" Teal'c asked. 

"Well, I'd like to know if you'd act as my Best Man, Teal'c?" Jack asked, his nervousness apparent. 

"And I'd like you to be mine, Sam," Daniel said. "Best Person, that is." 

"I would be honored, O'Neill," the Jaffa replied gravely. 

"You really want me to stand up for you, Daniel?" Sam asked, surprised and pleased that her friend had chosen her. 

"Yes," came the soft reply. 

"I'd love to," she said in return and her smile grew even wider. "So you guys figured out where you want to have it?" 

"Well, actually, we were thinking of the Land of Light," Daniel said. 

"Yeah, Danny says they're pretty tolerant there so..." Jack trailed off. He could not take his eyes off his soon to be husband. Everything he felt for the younger man was right there, shining in his eyes, for everyone to see. Luckily, the only ones present were his most trusted friends. 

The four comrades chatted aimlessly for a while about nothing in particular. A few moments later Jack looked at the clock on the wall and jumped to his feet. He was due to meet with General Hammond in less than five minutes. Bidding his friends a hurried goodbye, he raced toward the conference room. The sound of gentle laughter chasing after him. 

Jack was surprised when the meeting with the General ended. He had expected it to last a good two or three hours, but the General had made it short and sweet. Once the official business was done, Hammond took a moment to congratulate O'Neill. 

"As a suggestion, Colonel," the General said as Jack started to leave. "You may want to get identical rings for Captain Carter and Teal'c. That way if anyone notices you can put it off as a team emblem." 

Jack smiled at the General's rather shrewd suggestion. He could not wait to tell Danny what the old man had said. He was forever thankful that Hammond had understood and accepted his relationship with Daniel. It made things alot easier for him and his entire team if they did not have to lie to the General. 

Jack was still grinning when he approached Teal'c's quarters. He wanted to talk with the Jaffa about the upcoming events and about a little personal matter between him, his lover, and the Jaffa. He was about to knock when the sound of Daniel's voice drifted out to him. 

"Oh, God!" Jack heard Daniel gasp. "I didn't think it would hurt this much." 

"I tried to warn you, my friend," he heard Teal'c reply. "I will be as gentle as I can, but the best way is to move quickly. The pain will soon pass." 

"I'm just glad we waited until Jack was tied up with Hammond to do this. I would hate for him to walk in on us in the middle," Daniel said. 

"Are you ready, Daniel?" Teal'c asked. 

"Do it," Daniel responded. Jack could tell he tried to stifle his scream, but it still drifted through the door. 

Jack stood there for long moments, too shocked to move. He knew that Daniel was attracted to Teal'c, but he had not expected the man to act on that attraction. He considered rushing in and confronting the two men, but decided against it. He did not need his eyes to confirm what his ears had just told him. 

Mutely he turned and headed to his own quarters. Images of Daniel and Teal'c together continually assaulting him. He had even been toying with the idea of approaching Teal'c about a threesome, wanting to surprise his young lover as well as assuage some of his own feelings of inadequacy. 

Jack felt that way a lot lately. Daniel was so much more experienced in relationships like this which caused Jack to feel insecure. He knew there were things Daniel liked and wanted to do in the bedroom but did not because of him. This made Jack sometimes wonder if he was truly satisfying the other man. It looked like he was not. 

Daniel held himself as still as he could while Teal'c poured the molten gold into his freshly carved flesh. He had stuffed a roll of bandages in his mouth both as a gag for his screams and as something to bite down on. He was glad he did. 

The Jaffa was hurrying as much as he could while still being careful. The tattooing process was a harsh one even with the benefit of a Goa'uld larva. He could imagine what it was like for Daniel. 

Teal'c had been surprised when the young man had asked him to do this. He had tried to talk him out of it, suggesting a less painful ink version instead. But Daniel was adamant. He wanted the tattoo as a symbol of his love for Jack. He had thought long and hard about it and had finally decided on just the right design. He only hoped Jack was not angry at him for doing it. He planned on surprising the Colonel with it tonight, if he was up to it, of course. Finally, Teal'c was finished. Rivers of pain still ran through Daniel as the gold slowly cooled and hardened. But even as his body screamed at him, his heart told him it was worth it. 

Jack sat in his quarters replaying the conversation he had overheard. He was desperately trying to find some other way to take it, but he just could not. With a deep sigh of resignation, he got up to leave. Daniel was supposed to come over tonight when he was finished here. They were going to spend the weekend together. Jack had been looking forward to some quality time with his lover, but not anymore. He knew he had to confront Daniel with this or it would continue to eat at him. He prayed Daniel's tryst with Teal'c was just that, a one time thing that they could put behind them. But thoughts of Daniel desiring to continue his relationship with the Jaffa plagued him, as well as thoughts of Daniel preferring the other man over Jack. 

Daniel arrived at Jack's house a little after seven. He was whistling as he walked up the drive and let himself in. He took one look at his lover and knew something was wrong. Jack was sitting in his favorite chair just staring into space. Quickly, Daniel shut the door behind him and moved to his friend's side. 

"Jack," he said softly. "What's wrong?" 

"Hey, Danny," Jack replied, not answering the question. 

"What is it, Jack?" Daniel asked again. 

"I'm glad you're home," he replied. Daniel was really starting to worry. Jack was just sitting there. He would not even make eye contact with him. 

"Jack, please, tell me what's happened," Daniel pleaded. Jack looked at his lover then. Daniel's beseeching blue eyes touched Jack's heart. He well and truly loved this man. 

"I heard you today," Jack whispered. 

"Heard me?" Daniel asked in confusion. 

"You and Teal'c," Jack said. "I got out of the meeting early. I was coming to talk with him about something. I heard you. I heard you with him. Did he hurt you much?" 

"Jack," Daniel said slowly. "What do you think you heard?" 

"I heard you with him, Danny," Jack repeated. "I heard you making love with him." 

"You think I made love to Teal'c?" Daniel asked incredulously. He could not believe what Jack had just said. 

"I heard you," Jack repeated again. 

"Well, you heard wrong, Jack," Daniel said a little more sharply than he meant to. Taking a deep breath, he tried to continue more calmly. "What you heard was Teal'c giving me a tattoo." 

"What?" Jack exclaimed. 

Daniel stood up then and unbuttoned his pants. He carefully pulled off the loose bandage they had covered the tattoo with and revealed it to Jack. There on Daniel's pelvis, just above his pubic hair, was a gold tattoo. Daniel had thought for days before choosing this particular symbol. It was the symbol for Earth, though slightly modified. Instead of the two kneeling men there was a "J" and a "D" on either side of the pyramid. 

Jack looked up into the eyes of his lover. How could he have thought that Daniel would be unfaithful? He could see the hurt in Daniel's eyes as the younger man carefully covered the fresh wound again and redid his pants. 

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I..." Jack began, but Daniel cut him off. 

"It's alright, Jack," he said as he knelt back down beside his lover. "Look, I'm gonna head home. I'm still pretty sore from the tattoo and you look like you could use some rest. I'll see you in the morning." 

Jack watched as Daniel stood again and moved to the door. He pulled it open and walked out without a backward glance, leaving Jack's front door standing wide open. Jack stared at the open door a moment longer, before bolting out of his chair. 

"Daniel," he called from the front step. "Don't leave. Not like this. Please." Daniel stopped at the sound of his lover's voice. Slowly he turned around and walked back over where he could talk with Jack without the entire neighborhood hearing. 

"Look, Jack, I'm not mad," he began. "Just disappointed. I had hoped you thought more of me than that. Okay, that's a lie. I am mad. I'm mad as hell, but I'm not mad at YOU. I'm mad at me. Because apparently I've done a pretty shitty job of letting you know how I feel about you. So, I'm going to go home and try to figure out just what I've been doing wrong. I want you to get some rest and I'll see you in the morning. I promise." 

Jack looked like he wanted to argue. He did not say a word, though. He had done quite enough to piss off his lover and he did not want to make things any worse. The knowledge that Teal'c was waiting at Daniel's apartment, did not help matters any, either. 

"I'll send Teal'c over to stay with you when I get home," Daniel said as if reading his mind. 

"Okay, Danny," Jack replied. Daniel turned then and walked back to his car. Jack winced when the young man squealed tires in his haste to depart. With a heavy heart, he went back inside to wait for Teal'c. 

Daniel slammed his apartment door, startling the Jaffa. Teal'c took one look at the storm clouds on Daniel's face and knew something was wrong. He did not approach the man, however. His friend was very angry and Teal'c knew better than to approach right away. 

"I'm gonna be staying here tonight, Teal'c," Daniel said after a moment. "Would you mind going to Jack's?" 

"I do not mind, Daniel Jackson," the Jaffa said. "But what has happened? Was O'Neill upset about the tattoo?" 

"Sort of," Daniel replied. He walked over and sank down heavily on the sofa. After a slight hesitation, Teal'c did so, too. "He overheard us. He got out of his meeting early and was coming to talk to you and he overheard us." 

"I do not understand," Teal'c said. "Why would that cause a problem between you?" 

"Because he thought we were fucking," Daniel grated out, his anger returning. 

"I see," the Jaffa replied as neutrally as he could. 

"Two years!" Daniel practically shouted as he leapt up from the couch to pace back and forth. "We've been lovers for two fucking years and he still thinks I'd be unfaithful. What do I have to do to prove to this man that I love him?" 

"Perhaps if you reassured him that he is the only one you desire," Teal'c suggested. 

"Sorry, um, can't do that," Daniel said hesitantly. "He already knows I'm attracted to you." 

"Oh?" 

"Please don't be offended," Daniel said quickly. 

"I am not," his friend responded. "But how did O'Neill learn of this attraction?" 

"It kind of came up in conversation one day," Daniel hedged. "But I told him then, that while I wouldn't mind a threesome, I would not, under any circumstances, do anything without him there. He either participates, or it doesn't happen." 

"And he was amenable to this suggestion?" Teal'c questioned, his own interests peaking. 

"We never really talked about it again," Daniel said. "So I don't really know. Maybe you should head on over there. Jack was pretty upset when I left." 

"As you wish," Teal'c responded. He stood to leave and paused, looking down at his friend. "Will you be alright?" 

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just have a few things I need to figure out." 

Teal'c left then leaving Daniel alone in his apartment. He closed his eyes wearily and leaned his head back on the sofa. He wished he knew some way to make Jack understand how much he meant to him. And on the other side of town, Jack sat, in nearly the same position, wishing he knew some way to let his lover know how much he cared. 

Jack answered the soft knock at the door and stood aside to let Teal'c enter. He had hoped that Daniel would change his mind and return to spend the night with him, but it looked like that was one wish that was not going to get answered. Jack sighed and led Teal'c into the living room. He was glad he was not going to be alone tonight, and even more glad that Daniel would not be spending the night with the Jaffa. Jack tried to set his jealousy aside, but it was hard. He loved Daniel with all his heart and the thought of him in the arms of another man made his heart ache. 

Teal'c followed Jack into the living room. He could tell from the look on his friend's face that he had been hoping to find Daniel Jackson at his door. But Daniel was in no condition to return here tonight. His lover's lack of trust in him had injured the young scientist greatly, much more so than O'Neill was aware of. Teal'c intended to change that. 

"Was Daniel real upset?" Jack asked as the two men made themselves comfortable. 

"Yes," Teal'c replied succinctly. "He was quite angry at your lack of trust in him." 

"Oh, God," Jack groaned covering his face with his hands. He did not like the sound of that. 

"Daniel Jackson would never betray you, O'Neill," Teal'c began. "And neither would I. He has great love for you, but your lack of faith has hurt him deeply." 

"I didn't mean to," Jack said quietly. "I overheard you two and I thought..." 

"I am aware of what you thought," Teal'c replied, his voice sharp and hard. "Neither of us would ever betray you in such a fashion, O'Neill. The knowledge that you think so little of our friendship is distressing." 

"I'm sorry," Jack said, knowing it was not enough but not able to offer more. "I just...I know that Daniel...likes...you and, well..." 

"Daniel explained this to me before I left," Teal'c said. "He acknowledged that he has desire for me, but he had made it clear that he would never enter into a union with me that did not include you as well. He would never betray the bond you share in such a way." 

"I know," Jack relented. "I just wish I knew how to fix this." 

"As I said, Daniel Jackson has great love for you. In time, this rift will heal." Jack stared at his friend then. He was really afraid now. He knew Daniel had been upset, but he did not know it went as deeply as it apparently did. 

Daniel paced in his apartment, his mind running in overdrive. How could he think I'd fuck Teal'c? How could he think I'd betray him, us, like that? Doesn't he know I love him more than life? That I'd give up everything and everyone for him? Doesn't he know he's the only reason I get up at all some mornings? That if he wasn't there... 

Suddenly Daniel whirled and threw the glass he was holding against the wall. It shattered with a loud crash, spraying glass and juice over the floor. He just stared at the spot, breathing hard, tears of frustration, anger, and pain running down his face. 

He forced himself to sit down then. This rage he was working himself into would not do anyone any good. He took a few deep breaths and reached for his writing tablet. He needed to say some things to Jack, but he new he'd never be able to say them to the man's face. Slowly, he began to write. Half a tablet and two hours later, he was finished. The simple 10 line poem said it all. He just hoped that Jack could understand what it was he was trying to say. 

SG-1 got the page at the same time. The four team members saw the code for return to SGC and reacted immediately. Since it was the team code and not their individual ones, they did not even have to bother with contacting each other. Jack and Teal'c arrived first, followed by Sam with Daniel hot on her heels. 

Daniel walked up to Jack and handed him a piece of paper. Without a word, he moved away from his lover and sat down opposite him. Jack looked down at the paper in his hands and unfolded it. Carefully, he read the short poem his lover had written. 

TRUST 

Shadowed whispers  
Sorrowful thoughts   
Screaming pain   
From this knife in my heart. 

Strongest friendship   
Delicately blooms   
Into wondrous love   
But darkness looms. 

Without trust there can never be love.   
Why can't you trust me? 

Jack looked at Daniel, longing to say something to bridge the gap that he saw between them, but was not able to. Daniel saw the tears gather in Jack's eyes as he read the poem. He felt himself start to comfort his lover and had to force himself not to. This was something Jack needed to realize on his own. 

General Hammond was waiting for them to arrive. Once they were all there, he entered followed by Bra'tac. They were startled to see the Jaffa here. Teal'c felt his stomach clench as fear for his family rose up. Daniel felt a similar reaction, though his was due to entirely different reasons. The last time they had seen Bra'tac was when they had been taken prisoner by Tal'ra. Memories of pain and fear came rushing back to the young scientist and he shook his head to clear it. 

"Bra'tac has come with some distressing news," Hammond said as he took in the reactions of his people. 

"I have come to enlist your aide," Bra'tac said quickly. 

"Aide with what?" Daniel asked warily. 

"With retrieving my sister's child from the clutches of Apophis," he answered. 

"Perhaps you should start from the beginning," Hammond suggested. 

"Very well," Bra'tac agreed. "Approximately fifteen months ago my sister, Tal'ra, gave birth to the child of O'Neill." 

"What!" Daniel shouted. No way. There was no way in hell that Jack had fathered a child with that bitch. 

"It is true," Bra'tac stated. "Did you not lie with her, O'Neill?" 

"Yes," Jack said softly. He remembered quite vividly making love to Tal'ra while pretending it was Daniel he was lying with. 

"That single union begot a daughter," Bra'tac continued after the confirmation. "A daughter which she has now turned over to Apophis." 

"Assuming what you say is true, why would she turn her own child over to Apophis?" Sam put in. 

"To regain his favor," Teal'c answered, immediately understanding what had taken place. "By giving Apophis the only child of his greatest enemy she has given him the means to exact his revenge and redeemed herself in his eyes." 

"Exact his revenge?" Jack questioned. 

"Surely you know what Apophis does with the children of his enemies?" Bra'tac questioned back, but Jack just stared at him, refusing to grasp the implication. 

"Is it the same as Ra?" Daniel asked. 

"Yes," Teal'c confirmed grimly. 

"Wanna clue me in, Danny?" Jack asked softly. 

"Ra would take the children of his enemies for his slaves. He had an entire court of children whose sole purpose was his, um, pleasure." Daniel answered his lover as honestly as he could. 

"Are you saying..." Jack was unable to finish the sentence as horrific images flooded his mind. 

"Yes," Teal'c answered. "He will use her for his pleasure and when he is finished he will most likely turn her over to his Jaffa to use as they wish." 

Jack thought he was going to throw up. The thought of Apophis doing to his daughter what had been done to him made him want to curl up and die. But that would not save his child from the fate that awaited her. A fate that awaited her solely because she was his child. 

"Sir," Jack said addressing the General. "Permission to accompany Bra'tac to where ever they are holding the child?" 

"You know it's a trap, Colonel," Hammond asked. 

"Yes, sir," Jack answered. "But what choice do I have. Even if the kid isn't mine, Apophis thinks she is. And I can't...I can't just leave her to that." 

"Alright," Hammond said. "I think it's suicide, Colonel, but I won't deny you permission." 

"Thank you, sir," Jack said. 

"Just give us a few minutes to get ready, sir," Daniel said as they all stood up to leave. 

"Us?" Jack questioned. 

"You didn't think we'd let you go alone, did you, sir?" Sam asked. 

"I can't ask..." Jack started. 

"I do not recall your asking, O'Neill," Teal'c interrupted. "Captain Carter is correct. We will not allow you to go unaided." 

"You know we're going to die, right?" Jack asked, hoping to dissuade his friends from committing suicide with him. 

"Yes," was Daniel's soft reply. Without another word, they left the briefing room to prepare for their rescue mission. 

They each took a last look around the gate room. They all knew they would probably never see this side of the gate again. Apophis was on the other side of the gate and he knew they were coming. Without hesitation, SG-1 stepped through the gate and into hell. 

Apophis had indeed known they were coming. He was waiting on the other side of the gate with a dozen Jaffa, all aiming staff weapons. SG-1 was quickly subdued, their gear and weapons stripped from them and their arms bound behind their backs. 

"Welcome, O'Neill. I have been expecting you. Your daughter has been keeping me such good company in your absence." Jack tried not to react to the words of his enemy. He knew the snake was just trying to get to him. He was doing a damn good job of it, though, as Jack fought against his rising rage. Smiling his triumph, Apophis led his captives into his palace. 

Ammonet was sitting on her throne as the captives were led in. Her eyes lit up as she took in the sight of her host's mate. Her eyes flashed as she stood and came toward them. Apophis smiled as he recognized her intent. She stopped in front of Daniel and began to run her hands over his body. He started to squirm away, but a Jaffa held him tightly in place. He was powerless to stop her hands from roaming over his body, Sha're's familiar touch exciting him quickly. 

"I have such plans for you," Ammonet purred as she gripped him tightly. Laughing, she moved back to stand by Apophis' side. 

At that moment, large double doors at the far end of the room swung open. All eyes turned as Tal'ra entered the room followed by two Jaffa. She moved purposely forward until she stood beside Apophis and Ammonet. Jack looked into the eyes of the woman who had tried to break him and felt something snap. Even as his mind screamed at him, his body moved into the familiar position. Daniel groaned aloud as he watched his proud lover drop to his knees before the Jaffa. 

"How may I serve you, Mistress?" he whispered quietly. He felt his face flush with shame as the two Goa'uld laughed down at him. Tal'ra motioned and one of Apophis' Jaffa came forward until he stood right beside the Colonel. 

"This is Kelru, First Prime of Apophis," Tal'ra said as she locked eyes with O'Neill. "Pleasure him with your mouth, pet." 

"NO!" Daniel screamed and lunged forward. He would not allow this to happen again. With his arms bound behind his back, though, he was quickly restrained. He had no choice but to watch as Jack leant forward and took the Jaffa's engorged cock into his mouth. 

"You fucking bitch!" Daniel ranted. "I will fucking kill you for this. I will rip out your fucking larva and cram it down your throat!" 

Apophis stepped forward then backhanded Daniel hard enough to drive the man to his knees were it not for the Jaffa holding him upright. With a sneer, he reached out and grasped the young man's face, bringing it up until it was mere inches from his own. 

"Speak to her like that again and I will have his eyes put out!" Apophis hissed. 

Daniel immediately clamped down on his reply. He knew full well that Apophis would gladly carry out his threat. And a blind Jack would have no chance at all against the Jaffa abusing him. Apophis watched as the man before him backed down. He could see the emotions pass over his face and realized that there was more than friendship between these two men, a fact he quickly filed away for later use. 

"Take them away," Apophis said to his Jaffa indicating the rest of SG-1. As the team was led away, they heard the Jaffa raping Jack cry out as he came in the man's mouth. Daniel vowed then, as they led him away, that he would kill Tal'ra before this was finished. 

After his team mates had been led away, Jack was jerked to his feet. Apophis motioned for Ammonet and Tal'ra to leave them and once they were gone, he led Jack into another room. The Jaffa quickly drove the Colonel to his knees and bound him there. Apophis moved forward then and thrust his erect penis in O'Neill's face. Jack did not hesitate to take the phallus into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around cock fucking brutally into his mouth, trying to make things as quick as possible. With every thrust of the Goa'uld's hips another small piece of Jack died. Only the knowledge that his daughter was in danger kept him from succumbing to the mind numbing despair that gripped him. 

A short while later, Apophis pulled out. Jack looked up at him in confusion. The Goa'uld had not come and he did not understand why he had stopped. Apophis carefully tucked himself away as a door swung open and small, naked child ran laughing into the room. 

Apophis immediately turned toward to laughing child and lifted her into his arms. Jack cringed as he watched the Goa'uld holding the naked little girl. Apophis intentionally stroked his hand up and down her bare leg as O'Neill watched them. The look of anguish on his captive's face made his eyes flash with delight. 

"Hello, 'Pophis," the little girl said as she leaned forward to plant a kiss on the Goa'uld's cheek. 

"Hello, Tan'ya," Apophis responded. 

"Is that my Daddy?" she asked as she eyed Jack. Tal'ra had shown her pictures of her father and the kneeling man looked just like them. 

"Yes it is. Would you like to go to him?" At her nod, Apophis set her down and watched. She quickly moved to Jack's side and wrapped her tiny arms around him. Jack fought to hold in the sob as she kissed him gently. 

"Hello, Daddy," she said sweetly. "Mommy and 'Pophis said you were coming to visit." Jack could not find the words to speak as he looked into the sweet brown eyes of his little girl. Jack knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was indeed his child. The small birthmark, identical to Charlie's, was all the proof he needed. 

"Come, Tan'ya," Apophis said. "It is time for my bath. Would you like to take it with me?" 

"Sure!" she exclaimed and ran over to be lifted once more. 

"NO!" Jack cried out. "Please, Apophis, don't do this. Please!" 

Without looking back, the Goa'uld walked from the room, carrying Jack's daughter in his arms. Apophis left the door slightly ajar, wanting the sounds to travel to man kneeling in the other room. As Jack struggled against his bonds he came to realize how fully at the mercy of Apophis both he and his tiny daughter were. There was nothing he could do to stop Apophis from doing whatever he pleased to either of them. The thought made his heart thunder in his chest. 

The sounds from the other room suddenly drew Jack's attention. He could hear Tan'ya's tinkling laughter ring out, then the sound of splashing water. More laughter then a shriek. The next sounds made Jack's blood run cold. 

"Stop, 'Pophis, stop," Jack heard his little girl say from the other room where she was joining Apophis in a "bath". Suddenly a blood-curdling scream tore through the palace. The blood drained from Jack's face as images of what Apophis could have done to tear such a scream from his helpless daughter ran unbidden through his mind. 

"Nonononono," Jack moaned, visions of his tiny daughter at the mercy of the Goa'uld refusing to be banished. He struggled vainly to free himself, but the bonds held Jack tightly. A few moments later, Jack watched as Tan'ya streaked past him, tears running down her face. Apophis followed casually, stopping in front of Jack. 

"Did you enjoy that, O'Neill?" he said with a smile that made Jack want to vomit. "Did you sit here and wonder what I had done to your child? Did her scream make your blood turn to ice?" 

"Please..." Jack begged, but the Goa'uld paid him no heed. 

"She will forever be my slave. She will be made to service me and any of my Jaffa that wish to take her. This alone will be her life until the day I tire of her and throw her to the dogs to be ripped apart." Apophis watched in glee as the horror he had just detailed played itself out in O'Neill's head. 

"May I see her?" Jack asked as humbly as he could manage, his mind almost numb from fear. 

"Momentarily," Apophis replied. "She is in my sarcophagus at the moment. She was in need of healing." 

"Heal...healing?" Jack stammered, not wanting to believe that even Apophis was capable of such atrocities toward an infant. 

"Come now, O'Neill," he said with a smirk. "What other use would I have for a whore such as her?" Jack turned his head and vomited as the meaning behind the words sank in. 

"Please, I'll do anything you want," Jack pleaded. "Just don't hurt her any more." 

"What could you possible do for me that would me more entertaining than watching you suffer like this?" Apophis asked. 

"I'll be your whore," Jack said softly. "Willingly. I'll do whatever you want. I would...would pleasure you in any way you wanted. Just please, not my little girl." 

"You beg so prettily, my proud enemy," Apophis said as he began to gently stroke Jack's face. Jack shuddered at the touch but remained silent. He would gladly do whatever Apophis wanted so long as Tan'ya remained safe. 

"How may I serve you, Master?" Jack asked. He kept his eyes down, not wanting to see the look of victory in the eyes of the Goa'uld. 

"I wish to see if you are as devoted as you profess," Apophis said as he moved away. "Daniel Jackson will be brought before you. I wish to see you kill him. Slowly. With your bare hands." 

"What?" Jack gasped out as he felt the air rush from his body. Not Danny. Please not Danny. 

"You heard my instructions," Apophis said. "Fail to do so and you shall watch my Jaffa amuse themselves with your daughter." Apophis turned then and ordered the Jaffa to bring Daniel Jackson to them. He then had Jack cut free and hoisted to his feet. 

Jack's mind was whirling with the horror of Apophis' ultimatum. He had a choice, his lover or his daughter. Jack knew what he had to do. He also knew that as the life ebbed from Daniel it would ebb from him as well until he was nothing more than an animated corpse. And once his daughter was safely away from Apophis, he would no longer be even that. 

Jack turned as the doors opened and Daniel was led inside. Right behind him was Tal'ra. Jack was not surprised that the Jaffa had wanted to watch. Daniel was brought to stand right in front of Jack. His hands, still tied behind his back, were quickly released. Daniel looked at Jack questioningly and the sad, dead eyes staring back at him made his stomach flip. 

"What have you done to him?" Daniel shouted as he turned to look at Apophis. 

"I have given him a choice," Apophis replied. "His lover or his daughter." 

"What?" Daniel asked, not wanting to believe that they were forcing Jack to choose. 

"He will slowly kill you with his bare hands or he will watch as my Jaffa..." Apophis trailed of. There was no need to spell it out. He could see the understanding flash in the young scientist's eyes. 

Daniel turned back to look at his lover. How he wished he had time to tell him all the things he wanted to. He prayed that the others would find a way to get Jack and his daughter out of this mess. Summoning up his courage, Daniel looked his lover in the eyes and spoke a single word. 

"Green." 

"Danny..." Jack whispered, not believing that his soul mate had just given him permission to beat him to death. 

"Green," Daniel said again. It was all the help he could offer to Jack. He hoped it was enough. 

Jack closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, then brought his fist crashing into the man he loved more than life. Over and over he slammed his fists into the other man. Not once did Daniel put up a fight or try to block a blow. That would only drag out the inevitable and he wanted this over for Jack as quickly as possible. Not to mention himself. Daniel knew how deadly his lover's hands could be and he could tell Jack was placing blows as precisely as he could, trying to end his lover's suffering as quickly as possible. 

Daniel's mind was screaming at him to fight, but he steadfastly ignored it. He closed his eyes as Jack's fist slammed into his lower back, the screaming pain in his spleen almost making him black out. Daniel tried not to look into his lover's eyes as the blows rained down on him. The once lively brown eyes were now dull and dead and it made Daniel's heart ache as much as Jack's fists did his body. 

Every blow was like a knife cutting off a piece of Jack's heart. Every thud of his fist slamming into soft flesh tore away a piece of his soul. The only consolation he could offer himself was the knowledge that as soon as his child was safe, he would be joining his lover. He only hoped he could make his own death even half as painful as Daniel's. 

Daniel finally collapsed to his knees, unable to stand upright under the brutal assault any longer. Jack paused when he fell, looking down at his lover. Daniel was on his hands and knees, breath coming in ragged gasps from broken ribs, his hair slick with sweat and matted to his face. 

"Green," he panted out as he turned his face up to look at Jack. The anguish in his lover's brown eyes tore at his heart. "Green." 

Jack drew back his leg and kicked Daniel as hard as he could. He heard the sound of bone snapping as more of Daniel's ribs gave. With a shriek of agony, the young man fell to his side, hands clutching at the broken ribs, breath barely escaping due to punctured lungs. 

"Enough!" Apophis called out as Jack readied to kick Daniel once more. "Take him to my sarcophagus." Two Jaffa moved to gather the barely breathing young man up and drag him away. Jack stood mutely and watched them go. 

"Why?" Jack asked. 

"I wish to see it again," Apophis answered. Jack stared at the monster before him. Never had he encountered anyone as evil. Jack wondered how long he could hold on to his sanity if he was forced to beat Daniel over and over again. 

A short time later, a completely healed Daniel Jackson was brought back before Jack. Daniel had surmised that Apophis planned on making Jack beat him over and over again until the man broke. From the look in his lover's eyes, Daniel thought that would not take long. 

Tal'ra and Apophis watched the display between the two men. They spoke volumes with just their eyes. Each man knew and accepted the role being forced upon him and their devotion to one another intrigued their captors. 

Tal'ra looked to Apophis for permission and, with his silent assent, walked forward to stand in front of Jack. The Colonel immediately dropped to his knees, head bowed in submission to his mistress. Tal'ra laughed at the sight before her and reached out to run a gentle hand along O'Neill's face. He shuddered at the soft touch, knowing it could turn painful in an instant. 

"Perhaps your lover would like to watch you pleasure Apophis with your mouth once more before you return to beating him to death," Tal'ra said her voice smug with victory. 

It was all too much for Daniel. Watching his proud lover brought to his knees, knowing they were going to force him to cut out his own heart a sliver at a time, while making him submit himself to Apophis, was too much for the young scientist. With a cry of rage, Daniel attacked. 

He lunged toward Tal'ra. Using the surprise his sudden and unexpected actions gained him, he grabbed the long knife tucked into her belt. Without a moments hesitation, he plunged the knife into the Jaffa's heart to the hilt. 

No one breathed as Tal'ra's lifeless body slumped to the ground, then all hell broke loose. Jack rolled to his left, taking the legs out from under the Jaffa nearest him. Immediately he grabbed the staff weapon his enemy had dropped and began firing. By the time Jack looked over at Daniel, he too had a staff weapon in hand and was firing blast after blast in Apophis' direction. 

"Come on, Jack," Daniel called out as he made his way toward the door. "Reinforcements are coming!" 

"What about the kid?" Jack yelled. 

"Let's get to the others, then we'll find her," Daniel yelled back. "Now come on!" 

Without another word the two men fled from the room. They knew they had precious little time to make good their escape. Daniel was thankful he had been taken to the lower areas with the others and knew the way. It would be easy to get lost in the maze of corridors and if that happened, they were as good as dead. 

They burst into the cells where Sam and Teal'c were still being held. The two Jaffa guards did not even have time to raise their weapons before O'Neill and Jackson took them down. A staff weapon blast later and the cell door stood open. 

"We have to go back for the kid," Jack said as his team mates picked up the nearby weapons. 

"Where's Bra'tac?" Daniel asked, looking around. There was no sign of the Jaffa anywhere. 

"I am here, Daniel Jackson," Bra'tac called out as he came quickly into the room. "I have the child, but we must hurry." 

"Give her to me," Jack said softly. The Jaffa paused for a second, then handed him the child. She clung tightly to 

Jack's neck and he smiled at her for a moment before turning his attention back to the others. 

"I know a way out," Bra'tac said. They could hear Apophis' Jaffa coming down the corridor. "Quickly! We must go!" 

The team followed Bra'tac through the winding maze of corridors and quickly found themselves outside. They kept moving, however, aware that Apophis and his minions were hot on their heels. 

Finally, they made it to the gate. Daniel dashed to the DHD and punched in the symbols for Earth as fast as he could. Sam gave the code for SG-1 and the gate shimmered to life in front of them. As they stepped toward the gate, staff weapon blasts rang out around them. 

"Go!" Jack shouted and ran for the gate. Sam and Teal'c quickly jumped through the gate, hoping Jack and the others were right behind them. 

Daniel followed quickly on Jack's heels, trying to provide as much cover for his lover as he could. Bra'tac shouted a warning and Daniel and Jack turned to see a staff weapon aimed straight at the Colonel. 

Daniel's eyes locked with Jack's as he moved between his lover and the deadly blast. Even as the blast hit his shoulder, Daniel shoved Jack and his daughter through the gate. Bra'tac fired back as Daniel dropped to his knees in pain. Rushing over, he grabbed the injured man around the waist and jumped through the gate with him. 

"NO!" Jack screamed when he stumbled into the gate room. The look of pain on his lover's face still vivid in his mind. Tan'ya clutched his neck tightly, feeling her father's terror. 

A moment later, that for Jack seemed like eternity, Bra'tac came through the gate with Daniel clutched to his side. Jack gripped his daughter tighter as the Jaffa gently lowered his unconscious lover to the floor. In the background, the Colonel could hear General Hammond barking for the iris to be closed. Everything seemed to swirl around him as he focused his entire concentration on the young man lying so still just a few short feet away.   
Jack watched as Daniel was loaded onto a gurney and whisked away to the infirmary. He wanted desperately to follow but found himself unable to move, as though he were rooted in place. Sam's gentle tug on his shoulder and soft voice finally cut through the haze in his head and he turned to look at his second in command. 

"Come on, sir," she said softly. With a nod, Jack followed her and soon, they too, were in the infirmary. 

"Get yourselves checked out, SG-1, then report to the briefing room," Hammond said then turned to leave. 

"Yes...yes, sir," Jack replied shakily. The General did not like the tremulous sound of the Colonel's voice, but it was more of a reply than he had expected under the circumstances. 

A brief time later, Daniel began to come around. The wound was superficial, the blast glancing off the young scientist's shoulder. Janet had him patched up quickly and after a few short questions, deemed him fit to attend the debriefing session. Sam and Teal'c both checked out fine, each having only a few bumps and bruises from their ordeal. 

Jack, though fine physically, seemed on the brink of going into shock. As carefully as she could, Janet tried to take Jack's daughter from his arms. Immediately steely brown eyes came to rest on her and for a moment she was sure she was about to die.   
"I need to check her out, Colonel," Janet said calmly. 

"Janet..." Jack whispered as recognition finally dawned. 

"Yes, Jack," she said. "I just need to check her out. She'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to her. Okay?" 

"Okay," Jack replied to her then pulled his daughter back to look her in the face. "Dr Janet needs to check you out, sweetheart. I have to go and talk to the General, but you'll be fine here with her. Okay?" 

"Okay, Daddy," Tan'ya said sweetly. 

"Cassandra's in my office," Janet said to Jack. "I'll have someone go and get her." 

"Thanks." 

"No problem, Colonel." 

"Come on," Jack said turning to his team. "Let's get this over with." 

They walked into the briefing room together. Jack was worried about Daniel's injuries but if Janet said he was fit enough for this, he was not going to doubt her judgement. He longed to take the other man in his arms, but did not. He had given up the right to do that when he chose his child over his lover. He just hoped, in time, Daniel could find a way to forgive him. 

General Hammond was waiting for them when they walked in. He watched with a critical eye, trying to judge the condition of his best team. They had been through hell and looked like it. He quickly noticed the distance O'Neill kept from his lover and silently cursed. All the walls that Daniel had carefully and painfully torn down were back up again. As they sat down at the table, Hammond wondered if the young scientist would have the strength to tear them down again. 

After a brief pause, Jack began to talk. In a voice bereft of emotion, he told the General what happened. He told of how they had been taken prisoner, of Apophis' threats and insinuations, of the choice he had been given, and the one he had made. His voice cracked as he told of being forced to beat the man he loved to death and Jack took a deep breath to steady himself before continuing. Jack told of Daniel's courage and how he had acted to save them all. Finally, he finished with Daniel stepping between him and a staff weapon blast as they were entering the gate. 

At long last Jack was silent. No one spoke as they tried to take in the horrific story the Colonel told. Sam felt tears fill her eyes as she imagined what it must have been like for the two lovers, torn between their love for each other and their need to protect an innocent child. Teal'c did his best to maintain his usual stoic facade, but it was no use. He felt his friends' pain as acutely as if it had happened to him, and perhaps it had. They were, after all, his family and their pain was like a knife to his own heart. 

Even Daniel did not know what to say. He had accepted the fact that Jack was being forced to kill him. He knew it was killing his lover an inch at a time, that each blow Jack landed was ripping away a piece of his own soul. He had not known the other atrocities Apophis had committed, had made Jack privy to. He felt rage boil up inside of him at what his precious lover had been forced to face alone. Daniel vowed that if it was the last thing he did, he would make Apophis pay for what he had done to Jack. 

Hammond let them sit in silence for a few moments, sensing their need to come to grips with what they had just heard. He watched as each of them came to understand what had almost occurred. He worried for a moment how they would react, but it did not last long as he saw understanding and acceptance in each of their eyes. 

"Are you positive the child is yours, Colonel?" the General asked, breaking the almost palpable silence. 

"Yes, sir," Jack replied quietly. "She has the same birthmark Charlie had, in almost the exact same place." 

"There's no way that could have been duplicated?" Hammond prompted. 

"No, sir," Jack said. "The only ones who knew about it were me, Sarah, and Charlie." 

"Very well then, Colonel," Hammond said. He started to say more, but was interrupted by Dr. Frasier. 

"Sorry to interrupt," she said. "But I've finished my preliminary examination." 

"How is she?" Jack asked quickly. 

"She's fine, Colonel. I did a complete physical and she is perfectly healthy." Janet paused for a moment before continuing. "I also did a brief psychological workup. It is my opinion that the child has NOT been sexually assaulted." 

"What!" Jack exclaimed, trying desperately not to hope for the impossible. 

"I checked her over thoroughly," Janet began. 

"He put her in his sarcophagus," Jack interjected. 

"I don't think so," Janet countered softly. "If he did, she has no recollection of it. Also, I talked to her. Asked her some pretty leading questions. All her answers indicate that he never touched her." 

"But he said..." Jack trailed off, wanting to believe and not daring to at the same time. 

"Jack," Janet said softly. "If he did molest her, it was never anything as blatant as rape. He did not touch your child, Jack." 

Jack just stared at her in disbelief until the door slowly swung open to reveal Cassandra. Holding her hand was Tan'ya. Slowly, Cassandra led the frightened little girl into the room. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the solemn faces sitting around the conference table. Then her eyes fell on Jack and her face broke into a wide grin. 

"Daddy!" she shrieked as she jerked loose from Cassandra and raced to Jack. With a smile as big as hers, he scooped her up into his arms and held her. Tiny arms wrapped around his neck in return. Jack struggled against his emotions, fighting to keep the tears from spilling down his cheeks. 

Daniel watched as his lover tried to contain his emotions and failed. He knew there was a lot the two of them needed to work through, but he knew that together they would make it. He watched as the tears began to fall and when a sob ripped itself free from the other man's lips, Daniel was by his side in an instant. 

"It's alright, Jack," Daniel soothed as he gripped the distraught man's shoulder. "I'm here. You're safe now. We're all safe now." 

"Forgive me," Jack pleaded as he brought his tear stained face up to look into his lover's eyes. "Please, forgive me." 

"I forgive you, Jack. I forgive you." Daniel spoke softly as he desperately tried to ease the pain in the other man's eyes. 

"Oh, Daniel..."Jack began, but Daniel's finger at his lips silenced his reply. 

"I love you, Jack O'Neill," he said solemnly. He leaned forward then and captured the other man's lips in a soft, gentle kiss. The relief that flooded through both men at the simple joining was almost palpable. 

"I love you,too, Daniel Jackson," Jack said after breaking the soft kiss. "I don't deserve you." 

"Hush," Daniel gently admonished as he stood up and held out his hand. "Come on. Let's take our daughter home." 

Neither man noticed the smiles and glistening eyes of their friends as they slowly made their way out of the briefing room with their daughter. 

END.


End file.
